Devils Reign
by CaptianKate
Summary: The Realm of the underground is filled with creatures of all different kinds. What happens when the king's mate starts to be curious about his life and looks into the living plain? TomxTord MattxEdd
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I got a new story for ya'll. While I need to work on my other stories, I needed to post this! I've recently become a fan of TomxTord, which is not something I'll explain. If you don't know what it is, look up Eddsworld on YouTube or just keep reading and the story should explain it a little. This first chapter is just the prolog. Free invisible cookies to those who can guess who's who!**

To humans, the underworld is a place where the devil lives and tortures all the passed souls that committed sins in their lives. To those in the underworld, the living world is full of deceitful, evil beings that use the devil kind for their bidding. The underground is actually just like the human world, just a lot more fire and lava. There are several different kinds of underworld creatures throughout the Red Kingdom. Devils being the highest level of the monarchy. Devils were of royal blood in the underworld and those who mated with them were rarely any other creature of the underworld. The next in the latter were succubi and incubi. Of course, their mating was slightly among a larger scale than devils. Where devils were known for their large level of power and their pure blood, succubi and incubi were known more for their manipulation of the minds of any creature they came into contact with. Of course it wasn't used by those allowed in the devil's palace but outside the palace and in the living world, these demons of sex were powerful.

The rest of the creatures of the underworld had no royal power. They were commoners throughout the kingdom and lived in the village around the palace.

However, those at the very bottom of the social latter were fallen angels. Those who had been pure but committed a sin by the pure laws of the angels and therefore had been sent to the underworld. Fallen angels were servants of the underworld. Placed in households and palaces of the rich and royal to work under their masters.

The king, being a devil, was the most powerful creature through the whole kingdom. He was brilliant, cunning, and was one of the few creatures that actually had any memory of the living world. The king had a close friend among his council. His personal advisor who was a incubus. One of the few who lived in the palace. Some doubted his loyalty to the king but he had the king at his defense against the doubters.

By the king was his husband, a demon who had an incredible form as a monster. He was big and strong and powerful. His monster roar was able to be heard all throughout the underworld. In his more formal form, he was small, practically a runt among demons. However, what made the king so interested in him in the first place were his eyes. The demon was the only creature out of all the beings in the underworld, who had no eyes.  
In place of normal eyes, the demon had black sockets. At first, the king had chosen this demon in order to have the rarest creature as his mate, but after a while, the servants would notice their king lost in thought or staring at the demon boy whenever they were in the same room. The two grew closer throughout their marriage and ended up forming the strongest bond ever seen. The blood link. It was believed to have never existed until it had been seen being formed between the king and his mate.

Beside the king's mate was a fallen angel who acted as his personal servant and friend. The two were almost as close as his relationship with his husband. Of course, this fallen angel was probably the best treated in the entire kingdom. Only because the king's mate didn't believe in slavery and was too close to the fallen angel to see him as anything but his friend.

Another who saw the fallen angel as something different than a servant was the king's advisor. No one but the king's mate knew they were such close friends. Whenever the king's mate wasn't with his husband, he would be with the incubus and his fallen angel. The three were inseparable when alone. The king, who was more traditional than his mate, allowed it because if he didn't, his mate wouldn't be happy and though he wouldn't admit it, the most important thing to the king was his mates happiness.

But one day, the incubus and the fallen angel got into some business that was forbidden in the underground by the king, and ended up pulling the demon into the business as well.

They communicated with a living.

 **By the way, I wrote this at 4 am so if the spelling is bad or something doesn't make sense, I'm sorry.**

 **Leave a review of what you'd like to see in this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was kind of surprised from the reviews that ya'll figured out who's who. I personally thought it was more cryptic than obvious but now that I'm looking back on the prolog, it's a lot more obvious than I thought. Anywhoo, good job to those who guessed correctly!**

Tom yawned as he sat up in his bed. He looked over at his husband's side of the bed to find it empty. Tom shrugged and climbed out of bed. It was normal for his husband to wake up early, he was constantly bombarded with things he had to take care of as king. All Tom wanted from his was for the two to have meals together and for Tord to be in bed by the end of the day. Of course, Tord went above and beyond and planned every day spending as much time with Tom as possible. Meaning he usually tried to get as much done before Tom woke up in the morning.

Tom chuckled to himself at the thought of the devil king needing to sleep. Technically, none of the residents in the underworld needed to sleep since they all had powers to collect the energy they needed to survive. Tom, who was fascinated by the living world, did sleep during the underworld's night. His fascination got on Tord's nerves sometimes but it did help Tom's friendship with his personal servant, Edd. Edd was a fallen angel but he was a fallen angel for a really weird reason. He was kicked out of the Holy Land because he decided to visit the underworld to see what it was like. The angelic ruler hadn't been very happy about it and had sent him to live in the underworld permanently. Of course, Tord had decided to go out with Tom and get some more servants and as soon as they met, the fallen angel and the monster mate had become friends as soon as they met. Edd would run errands, clean and just serve Tom and in return, Edd was only Tom's servant and Tom would protect the fallen angel whenever he felt threatened. Edd knew a lot about the living world and Tom knew a lot about the underworld so they would tell each other about it.

Tord hated that.

Not only did he hate the living world, but he also didn't want his love to want to go to the living world purely out of curiosity. Therefore, the demon king learned to hate the fallen angel over time.

Someone Tord didn't have a problem with, however, was his second in command and advisor, Matt. Matt was an incubus. Which meant that not many in the underworld trusted him in a position of power. Incubi and succubi were known to be very manipulative and corrupted throughout the underworld so when the creatures of the kingdom found out that an incubus was in the advisor position, they needed some form of explanation so Tord 'persuaded' them to allow it.

There was a reason he was the king.

Back to the king's mate, Tom had decided to take a bath. He was more of a do-er than a waiter. When it came to stuff he didn't mind doing himself, he would do it. Edd had walked into the bedroom as Tom filled the tub. Sure, living's used water but the citizens of the underworld and especially monster types like Tom, enjoyed using magma for their baths.

"Want me to help you?" Edd asked, setting down a pile of clean clothes needed for folding.

Edd looked like a regular human only he had small white wings on his back that were chained together due to being fallen.

"Nah, you can't really touch lava. I can handle it." Tom said before stripping down and stepping into the bath.

He sunk down into the magma until only his face from the nose up was visible. Of course, his tail hung out the side of the bath since it was too long and large to fit in the tub ( **That's what she said** ). He mentally sighed as he thought about a dream he had had the night before. It had been a weird one. He was sitting on a couch with Edd and Matt while Tord sat on a chair next to Tom's side of the couch. The four of them were watching a movie on TV. None of them had their demon forms. They all looked like living's. Tom looked around at the others. His mate was watching the tv as well as Edd while Matt was reading a magazine and when Tom looked down at his hands to see he was holding a book called 'How to look like you're reading'.

A pulling on his tail caused Tom to blink awake from his memories and look up at Edd, who was trying his best to avoid touching the magma.

"You've been in the bath for a while, you need to get out now. The king is asking for you. He's waiting for you in the dining room. I set out your clothes for the day on your bed." He said, holding out a towel for the king's mate to take.

Tom nodded and pulled the plug on the bath and climbed out, taking the towel. He ran a hand through his hair and gripped the base of one of his purple-black horns before walking over to grab his clothes to get dressed. Edd, as his personal servant, was used to seeing Tom naked, and Tom was used to being seen naked by the fallen angel.

The monster man dressed and walked down to the dining room. Now a royal dining room for most kingdoms usually had a large table in the center of the room with several large chairs surrounding it. However, Tord's castle had several small tables running along the room. Nine tables were placed like a square with each table containing six chairs around each table. Tord and Tom sat at the center table next to each other. The servants would form the tables into a large circle whenever they had a large amount of guests in the castle but normally, they sat in a square.

When Tom got into the dining room, he saw his mate with his back to him. Tord had horns on the front of his hair (where his normal hair horns are, I didn't know how to write that) and a long red tail running along the back of his chair. Tord turned towards him as Tom got closer to him and grinned with his fangs sparkling. Tord stood and pulled his mate into a kiss before pulling out the seat for Tom to sit down (like a gentleman).

"Good morning, my love." Tord said, grinning at his mate.

 **So throughout this chapter, I felt like I was repeating stuff a lot so if ya'll wanna either let me know I was wrong or agree with me, please do. I need a second opinion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No joke, I can't think about any of my other stories besides this one! I have so many ideas for this story but I promise I will try to get to my other stories with what I could.**

Sitting down for meals was one of the several things the royal couple loved to do together. They would talk about their plans, new things and their friends. Tom smiled at his husband as he rambled with a mouth full of food. He was ranting about recent laws and his problems with the council he had to work with.

"And then they wanted me to sign an agreement to raise the taxes and legal requirements to allow new souls into the underworld! Can you believe it? They think we should limit the population of the underworld! It's the damn underworld, it's not like we're running out of space!" Tord exclaimed before shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth. "So then, I told them that none of that shit is happening in my kingdom!"

Tom laughed, grabbing a napkin and wiping his husbands mouth.

"I'm proud of you, love. You handled it very well." he said, smiling at the king.

Tord grinned and set down his fork before wiping his hands on his napkin. He leaned close and pecked the monster boy with a kiss. Tom blushed and turned to look at his food.

"You can't just surprise me like that." He muttered.

Tord pulled the boy closer to him and nuzzled his neck.

"I'm in the mood for some dessert~" he purred and licked Tom's neck.

Tom giggled and snorted slightly as he pushed the king away gently. His face lit up with a blush.

"Ha ha ha stop it! We can't do this here! You've got too much to do!" Tom exclaimed, laughing as Tord kept nuzzling his neck.

Tord made a pouty face before nodding and leaning back into his seat.

"Fine, but you owe me."

Later, Tord lead his husband through the halls before he left for a meeting. Edd met the couple at the door with a bag of garbage, mainly smirnoff bottles, in his hand. Tord's mood darkened as soon as he saw the fallen angel.

"There you are, your majesty. You're needed for a fitting." Edd said, trying to inch away from the devil king who was glaring daggers at him.

Tom nodded and placed a kiss upon his husbands cheek.

"I'll see you later, love." He said before walking into his bedroom.

Edd avoided the king's gaze as he closed the door. As soon as the door was closed, Edd leaned against it and sighed as he slumped his shoulders.

"He's not going to do anything to you, you know." Tom said, sitting down at his desk and opening a drawer to reveal countless bottles of smirnoff. "You're my personal servant. Sure, he's the king but I'm the one who's in charge of you."

Edd nodded before standing and walking over to the monster boy and crossing his arms. His stance showing no signs of being a servant.

"He could still have me killed. He can do whatever he wants to me if I do anything he doesn't want me to. Anything that he or Matt think isn't right for a servant. Hell, even talking to you is crossing the line enough. He hates me." Edd groaned before flopping down on the bed.

Tom chuckled before opening his bottle and taking a swig.

"You know Jon doesn't like it when you drink while getting fitted." Edd scolded, sitting up as he frowned at the boy.

"Isn't Jon out on vacation for his honeymoon with his husband? I thought Joan was covering for him?" Tom asked, closing his bottle and stuffing it in his hoodie pocket.

"Joan doesn't like it either." Edd sighed, leading the Tom out of the room and into the hall.

Tom chuckled as he followed.

 **Thanks everyone for reading this story! I love writing it and I love all of you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Hello! Hello! Welcome back to Devil's Reign! I can't stop the ideas from flooding through my mind but that doesn't meant I wouldn't love to hear what you guys want to see happen in the story. Don't be afraid to leave a review and if you don't want a leave a review, don't hesitate to private message me! I love you all and I'll love anything you guys want to happen in the story!**

 **I was left a question in the reviews by File 13!**

 **Question: Why's Edd fallen? Poor bb didn't doesn't seem like he did anything :( Was he, like, captured by the demons or something?**

 **Answer: Though I did explain this in a previous chapter, I don't blame you for missing it. If I saw a long paragraph of words in a story, I honestly tend to skim through it and not pay much attention to it. But in answer to your question, I made Edd a fallen angel because he was curious about the underworld and would visit it even though the Godly ruler in the Holy Land was not ok with Edd's visits to the underworld so he kicked him out and now Edd is a fallen angel.**

 **I hope this answers your question, if not, let me know.**

 **Anywhooo, onto the chapter!**

Tord was not a patient devil.

Well, he was with his mate. And as much as he hated it, he tried his best to be patient with his mate's servant despite how much he hated him.

The council, however, he didn't bother holding onto his patience.

"For the last time!" He yelled, standing from his seat and slamming his hands onto his desk, causing the members of the council to jump. "I refuse to allow the cerberus to refuse passage to the deceased! We have plenty of room throughout the kingdom! I don't want to hear about this again!"

A muttered apology echoed from the council members as Tord watched them, his eyes blazing red. When he was satisfied with their apologies, Tord settled back down into his seat.

"For the next topic of discussion, our agreement with the farmers…" One of the council members explained only to be droned out by Tord's memories.

Tord couldn't help but constantly think about his mate. Sure his servant was annoying but Tord couldn't blame Tom for being curious about the living world. He had be curious as well when he first joined the underworld, thousands of years ago.

He had been a war leader that controlled a mass army called the Red Army. They had been dealing with a member of the black army who had snuck into the Red base and was killing anyone who came into contact with them. The Black army warrior had snuck into Tord's office and killed him from behind with a knife to the neck.

Tord had hated that.

Being killed in such a manor had caused his rage to transform him into a powerful devil who quickly usurped the current ruler of the underworld. After a few hundred years, Tord had been curious of the living world. Since creatures of the underworld had their memories removed as soon as they became deceased, Tord had no idea why he had been so angry when he joined. Therefore, he made sure to clear a few days from his schedule in order to venture to the living world and find out what his life had been like.

He hadn't needed so much time.

As soon as he got to the living world, he found himself in an office where apparently he had been killed. When he circled around to sit in the chair, he had been struck with all of the memories of his life.

Quickly teleporting back to his bedroom in the palace, Tord had fallen onto his bed and curled up. He hadn't been prepared for the horrors he had seen. Sure, the underworld was full of countless monsters and creatures of every shape and form. The underworld had been nothing in comparison to the pure hell that was his life. He had seen deaths. Murders. Crimes he committed. Lives he had ended and ruined. His parents were abusive and evil. They had raised him to be cruel and heartless. He had tormented so many people.

He had needed several days to come to peace with his life and the memories that came from it. Of course, he had decided to be more of a malevolent ruler, a ruler who isn't a tyrant. He wouldn't let anyone be treated unfairly. However, he still had his rage. Though he had come to peace with his death, he couldn't rid himself of his temper or his bloodlust that had come from his life. He would never allow his mate into the living world if he had a life anything similar to his.

Tord sighed, standing from his chair.

"Your majesty? Are you alright?" a member of council asked, all eyes turning to him.

"Just a bit tired, I'm going to cut this meeting short for today." Tord explained as he left, not allowing any of the council members to object to his decision.

As he walked down the halls, his memories were flooded with thoughts of his love. Whenever he wasn't able to think clearly, he'd resort to thinking about Tom. He had no idea how he had gotten by those hundreds of years before he had met the boy. Tord smirk at the memory of when he had first found his mate.

Flaaaaaaashbaaaaaaaack

Tord had been venturing through the choices for his future mate. Every form of underworldly creature was lined up for his viewing. His eyes had landed on a small creature who was dressed in tattered and torn clothing. A blue hoodie and jeans with checkered sneakers. He had dark brown hair spiked up but the most interesting thing about him was that he didn't have eyes. What should've been eyes were empty black holes leading to what only imagination could figure out.

Tord stood in front of the boy, who only had his head lowered. The king turned toward his advisor and grinned.

"This one." He said, setting a hand on the boy's shoulder, causing him to look up at him in curiosity.

"Are you sure, m'lord? This one is freshly deceased. We're still unsure of what his origins are or his demonic form." The advisor explained.

Tord shook his head.

"I'm not letting an enigma like this slip through my fingers no matter how many problems he may have." Tord explained. "This one is mine." He turned to the boy and smiled. "What's your name?"

The boy glanced from the advisor to the king in front of him before shyly adjusting his hoodie.

"My name is Tom."

Of course, there were downsides of being with a creature who was freshly deceased.

After several decades of being together, Tord found his mate in a huddled ball in the corner of their bedroom in the middle of the night. He climbed out of bed and approached him, cautiously. No one knew of the monster that resided in his love's body yet so Tord had to be prepared for anything.

"Tom? My love, what's wrong?" He asked, slowly inching closer to the boys shaking form.

"I-I'm losing control…" Tom said, shaking violently as he looked up at the king saw his skin transform from pale to more scaley and purple.

"I can help you, but you have to trust me…" Tord explained, his hands hovering over the boy cautiously.

Tom looked up at the king, his eyes pleading to just make it stop. Tord understood and nodded before rushing around his room.

"If I can just find an inhibitor ring, I can weaken the monster side!" Tord explained before pulling the ring out and turning towards the boy.

"N-No! Stop! I d-don't want control back!" Tom exclaimed, keeping one arm wrapped around his middle while his other hand was outstretched towards Tord as purple smoke flooded out from his empty eye sockets, his breathing became more labored and had hints of growls in his voice. "If I keep holding it back, I'll never solve anything. H-help me, please…"

Tord stared at the boy before nodding. Tord just pulled the boy's small form into his arms, closing his eyes as he tried his best to calm his love. They stayed like that for hours and from that day forward, the two worked together until they had made it so that Tom's monster form and his normal form could intermingle peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**And it's back! I apologise to any 12 year olds and under since this story does have an incubus in it and if you don't know what that is, you probably shouldn't read this chapter. You have been warned.**

Edd didn't spend all of his time with the king's mate, Tom was very kind to him and didn't make him do a lot of work like the other fallen angels had. Edd would have time to spend with his books and drawings. He also spent some time with a specific incubus. He and Matt spent time together at the same time every day. The two would sit in the royal library and talk for hours. Matt would explain the happenings outside the kingdom and Edd would show off his drawings and tell the incubus stories that would make the two laugh. Today was the same as any other day, however, Matt seemed a bit different.

"Matt?" Edd asked, setting down his sketchbook and pencil. "What's wrong?"

The incubus put on a smile in an attempt to act casual.

"Whatever do you mean, my love? I'm perfectly fine." he asked, leaning closer to the angel and leaning his chin on his hand.

Edd only frowned before crossing his arms. Matt's face fell before his head drooped.

"Ugh." he groaned. "Fine. I can't hide anything from you."

With that, Matt stood and held out his hand.

"Here, you have to come with me. I have to show you."

Edd nodded and tucked his pencil and sketch pad into his interdimensional space before following the incubus through the halls of the castle. Edd could only imagine what the incubus had to show him. While the royal advisor was handsome and flirtatious, Edd didn't want the redhead to know that he felt something for him. However, he had dreams at night about the things the incubus was capable of.

" _Matt! Oh god! Yes!"_

Edd would be lying if he said Tom hadn't woken him up a couple of times in the middle of the times from his more graphic dreams. The angel was glad he and his demonic master were so close so it wasn't as awkward as it could've been.

Edd had had to get plenty of practice in order to not completely lose all his control. Constantly spending time with the incubus means he gets plenty of flirting and attempts at romance. Of course, the idea of the incubus using the same flirting on other creatures of the underworld or the living plain kind of broke the angel's heart. But, Tom had explained to him that Matt did what he did only to live since sex was his life force so Edd shouldn't take any of it personally. Tom even explained there had been times when either he or Tord, himself, had had to give Matt a little life force. Of course the demon king had nearly killed his advisor when he found out about Matt's times with his mate so that was no longer happening.

Of course, Edd had been so lost in his memories that he hadn't noticed when a traitorous crack in the floor caused him to trip and land on the incubus in front of him.

Which lead to the two in a fairly suggestive position on the floor. Matt grinned up at the blushing brunette, who was frozen in mortification as soon as he noticed their positions.

"I understand you're eager, my love. However, that will have to wait for later."

Edd nodded and stood up, attempting to help the incubus to stand only to have his hand grabbed and yanked forward as Matt set a hand on his hip and leaned his lips close to the brunettes ear.

"You have to trust me as much as I trust you, my love." the redhead whispered before turning and pulling the angel along the halls until he got to a door.

After getting over his initial shock, Edd stared at the door in curiosity before turning to Matt. The redhead was looking down at him with an almost pleading look.

"What is it you want to show me, Matt?"

The incubus was silent as he let go of Edd's hand and walked over to the door, he turned the handle and pushed the door open to reveal an empty room with a pedestal in the middle of the room with a small round crystal resting on it. Edd walked into the room and over to the center, wanting to reach out and touch the orb but deciding against it due to the fact that he had no idea what it was.

"Well, you know that rule the king has about contacting the living plain?" Matt said after making sure the door was shut and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah…" Edd said, hesitantly.

"Well, that's exactly what this crystal does…" Matt said, setting a hand on the crystal, causing a hologram of a man in a cloak to appear. He looked elderly and had white hair and a mustache. In addition to the cloak, the man was wearing a suit, a black one that looked casual but fancy.

"Hello grandfather, can you hear me?" Matt asked, his attention now on the hologram.

The man looked at him and smiled almost warmly, as if this man was actually Matt's grandfather.

"Ah, Matthew. Good to see you again."

Matt smiled at the man.

"Grandfather, this is my friend, Edd. He's a fallen angel."

The old man turned to the brunette, who was in shock and awe of what he was partaking in.

"Nice to meet you Eddward. You may call me Grandfather."

Edd could only nod. Matt seemed to take the opportunity to ask the man to tell them one of his stories about the living plain to which Grandfather told them about his granddaughter. She was a cunning young lady who knew taekwondo, an art that neither of the boys knew anything about, they'd have to ask Tom about it later. Soon the angel's trust had been given to the old man, not realizing until after their conversation was over and the crystal shut off that they were breaking the devil's law by doing these things.

It was also at this time that Edd had practically began to have a panic attack at what they were doing.

"OhmygodMatt,Tordisgoingtokillme. Healreadydoesn'tlikeme,nowhe'sreallygoingtohaveareasontokillmeandTomcan'tevenstophimsincewebrokealaw!" Edd ranted, walking back and forth in front of the incubus, who had a protective yet guilty look on his face before he stepped to stand in front of the angel.

"Fear not, my love. I won't let the king do anything to you. Tom and I shall protect you no matter what." Matt explained, setting his hands on the brunette's shoulders and calming him slowly.

Edd eventually nodded, stepping away in a way to show he was calm now as he hugged himself protectively.

"So what now? How long have you been communicating with Grandfather?"

"A couple of weeks. I found this gem when I was at the market and was curious. I told Tord I needed this room for some project. He stays out of this room but it's still freaking me out that he could walk in at any time."

Edd nodded, crossing his arms.

"Maybe we should tell Tom about this, he knows Tord better than anyone, he could help us." he suggested.

Matt nodded, turning to the door with a determined look in his eye.

"Let's go find him then."

 **There it is! A new chapter for you guys! I refused to sleep until I finished this chapter, This is how much I love you guys. Also, yes! There was a lot of MattxEdd in this chapter! I'm not as much of a fan of it as I am of TordxTom. There will be TomxTord in the next chapter, I promise. If you don't understand incubi, wet dreams or… oh who am I kidding? It's fanfiction.**


	6. Chapter 6

"What did you two need to show me?" Tom asked as Matt and Edd lead him through the halls to the hidden room.

"Just something." Matt called, his voice both giddy and nervous. "It's really amazing! You have to see!"

"Ok but I swear to Tord if this is another attempt at a threesome, I'll sick every creature in the underworld on you." Tom glared, his hands in his sweatshirt pockets as he walked next to Edd, who was giving his incubus boyfriend a confused look.

"Tom! I swear that wasn't intentional! I didn't know Tord was there!"

"Oh so you wanted just me?" Tom smirked.

Matt just let out a groan as he pushed the door open for the kings mate and his boyfriend. Edd was still in awe of the relic sitting in the center of the room so he knew that his friend would be in awe as well, however, when he turned to look at his eyeless friend, he was surprised to see he just looked bored.

"You're not surprised?" Matt asked, raising a brow.

"Of course not. Tord showed me this room. He said that crystal hasn't worked in ages. He was talking about how he wanted to make this room into a spa but then we'd have to take out a wall and the walls are indestructable so we're kinda just leaving it as it is for now until we can think of what to do with it." Tom explained, crossing his arms. "We should probably get rid of this thing."

Tom picked up the relic as Edd and Matt gave each other panicked looks.

"You can't get rid of it!" Edd exclaimed as Matt took the relic from Tom's hands.

Tom frowned and crossed his arms.

"Why?"

"It still works! We've been talking to grandfather for a while." Matt explained, setting the relic back on the pedestal. "He's been telling us all about the human plain!"

Tom's eyes (or lack thereof) widened and shock filled his face.

"You've been what!?"

Edd held out his hands in an attempt to calm the kings mate.

"It's not as bad as Tord says! Grandfather is extreamely intelligent human! He knows so much about the human world and he's more than happy to explain it all to us! Here, let us contact him!" Edd explained before turning to Matt, who nodded.

The incubus began to work with the stone before the form of grandfather appeared above it.

"Hello, Matthew, Eddward. How are the two of you on this fine day?" Grandfather asked as the fallen angel and the incubus' eyes glowed in awe. "And a fine day to see you, your majesty."

"You're called Grandfather?" Tom asked, uncrossing his arms as he walked closer to the form, curious as to how he knew about him.

"Indeed, I am a human sorcerer with the ability to communicate with the underworld those of demonic state live. I have been conversing with Matthew and Eddward about my world to them. You have all been humans at one point before joining the demonic plain, however, your laws claim that you are unable to retain the memories of life." Grandfather said, holding his hands together in a way that showed great intelligence. "I believe I am responsible for explaining your human lives to you to relive your lives."

"And how do you know of our laws and my position?"

"You, unfortunately, are not the only demons I communcate with. I have been communicating with your kind for centurys."

"How old are you? I thought humans had short lives." Matt asked.

"I am but one of the few that is able to obtain to knowledge to obtain eternal life."

Tom nodded and after he was done asking questions, Matt and Edd bombarded the joyous old man with questions about the living plain. Eventually, Tom began asking questions about the living plain when his curiousity got the better of him.

After bidding the old man goodbye, the three walked through the halls discussing their conversation and their new information.

"Tom!" A voice called from behind that made the king's mate turn and grin at the king as he walked over to the trio with his two guards following him.

Why the king of the underworld needed guards, no one knew.

"Hello, Tord. How has your day been?" Tom asked as his mate gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Wonderful. Let's talk about it over dinner. I've had it delivered to our room for some fun after." Tord smirked, causing the four others to blush slightly.

After the couple left, the four sat in silence.

"So Paul, Patryk. How are you two lately? We haven't talked in a while?" Edd asked, his eagerness to be social taking over the awkwardness.

"We've been fine. Almost got caught a few times but we're pretty ok." Patryk explained.

"Oh I totally understand. Me and Edd have been caught by Tom plenty of times. I've been trying to get him to join us." Matt said, cooly draping and arm over Edd's shoulders.

Paul laughed as Edd sputtered and blushed while Matt and Patryk grinned.

"That's not a bad idea, we should try that with Tord." Patryk commented, causing Paul to blush.

"Pat! No! We're not going to try to convince master to have a threesome!" Paul exclaimed, hitting the back of Patryk's head as he laughed.


End file.
